


KIP SYD IM RIGHT HERE

by orphan_account



Category: The Queen's Librarian - Carole Cummings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeehaw
Kudos: 1





	KIP SYD IM RIGHT HERE

can i have your attention i said can i have your attention


End file.
